


‘if it’s a broken part, replace it’

by fullfoxy



Series: heart like yours [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Don't Read This, I'm Sorry, Im fragile, M/M, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, be kind pls, i dont know what else, i love woosan, if you get the title ily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 23:43:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20518418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullfoxy/pseuds/fullfoxy
Summary: you stole my heart and never gave it back





	‘if it’s a broken part, replace it’

**Author's Note:**

> hi, this is me venting through writing, I thought I could post it here. Welcome to my messy brain.

June 6th, 2017. Around 4 pm

‘Can I ask you a question?’. San looked up at Mingi who was staring at the floor. ‘of course,’ Mingi now looked up at him. ‘why do you and Wooyoung never fight? me and Joong fight all the time... You guys are always so happy’. San did not expect this question at all, he and Wooyoung had only been dating for a couple of months now. ‘Well we have arguments sometimes... but I guess we just always tell each other if something is bothering us and then we talk it out’. Mingi smiled at San ‘thank you’. 

June 21th 2017. 5:20 pm

San was lucky, he knew that. He had a beautiful boyfriend and lots of loving and supporting friends. Still, he always had this nagging voice in the back of his head convincing him that he didn’t deserve any of it. He tried pushing all of that away but sometimes it was just too much, and he had to do it.   
‘Wooyoung’ his boyfriend turned around to face him. ‘Yes, Sani?’. ‘Do you think you will ever leave me?’. San hated himself for asking the question, but he hated the fact that his eyes were already teary even more. ‘Baby I would never go anywhere without you’. ‘Yes, but you know what I mean’. Wooyoung smiled. ‘San look at me’. So, he did, eyes watery and his pouty lips shaking a little. ‘I promise I will never leave you’. And san knew he meant it. Wooyoung pulled San into his arms and kissed his forehead. They stayed like that until it was time to eat dinner. 

July 2nd, 2017. Around 9 pm

‘I’m sorry I can’t help it’. San could not stop crying. They were sitting on Wooyoung’s bed. ‘Sani, I know that you don’t have to apologize’ Wooyoung held the younger even tighter in his arms. ‘I’m just so scared of being alone, and it's hard it’s so hard’ his sobs got even louder. ‘I’m so sorry’ Wooyoung didn’t know what to say anymore. ‘I wish I could look inside that head of yours’ Wooyoung sighed. ‘Baby listen it is going to be okay; I promise you will get through this and I won’t ever leave you okay? I promise. I’m here’. San sniffled. ‘You’re here’. Wooyoung lifted San by his chin so he could look into his eyes. ‘I’m here’. San’s face was swollen and stained with tears but nothing of that mattered to Wooyoung. He slowly leaned forward to stare into his beautiful eyes for a second. ‘I love you’. San had stopped crying. ‘I love you too’. They slowly kissed and San felt the familiar butterflies fly in his stomach. It didn’t matter how often he kissed Wooyoung, the butterflies always came back. Filling his belly and making his fingers tingle. Wooyoung pulled a back only a little, his face was still close enough for San to feel Wooyoung’s breath when he talked. ‘Should we go watch that movie now baby?’. San pouted ‘hmmm can we please cuddle for a bit’. Wooyoung sighed. ‘Alright 10 minutes, and I get to pick the music’. 

August 5th, 2017. 10:20 pm

‘Woo? Are you okay?’ San spoke through the phone. ‘I miss you’. San sighed and felt a weight come off his chest. ‘I left 10 minutes ago’ San was smiling so hard people started giving him weird looks. ‘Baby I know but I miss you’. ‘Yeah, you just said that’ ‘I know but guess what?’. San was laughing at this point. ‘What’. ‘I miss you’. San hung up. Still laughing he opened his messages to send Wooyoung a text.

10:25 pm - San: I miss you too  
10:26 pm - Wooyoung: I knew it!!!!!!!!  
10:26 pm - Wooyoung: Text me when you’re home  
10:27 pm - Wooyoung: …. I love you  
10:27 pm - San: I know  
10:30 pm - Wooyoung: :(   
10:58 pm - San: I love you too


End file.
